


Frozen Hearts

by scarlet_speedster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hartmon, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, M/M, Snowells, coldflash - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_speedster/pseuds/scarlet_speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>48 hours earlier, Barry thought it was just another night out with just his friends, until something changed... how did he end up on the altar with one particular person he never wanted to admit he actually had feelings for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Hearts

A kiss on the lips had Barry feeling a little dizzy. But he kissed the other’s lips back.

And hands squeezed his. Wait, what just happened?

Hesitating for a moment, Barry took a step back. He blinked. Once. Twice. His vision was a little blurry. 

Everything seemed different. Had he gotten hit over the head and not known? What was going on? His first instinct was to look around, and he did just that.

Barry turned on his heel. Cisco, Oliver, Diggle and Wally were standing off to the side. That was odd.

Turning, green eyes scanned the church. Iris was sitting in the front row, wearing a gorgeous shade of green. She looked stunning. She was beside Joe, who also had a similar shade of green as his necktie. Iris smiled at him, and Joe had a look of father disapproval over his features, so did his dad was was sitting beside Joe.

Caitlin was beside them, and Harry also. They smiled warmly at him too.

Behind them sat Felicity, Laurel, Thea, Curtis, and even Hartley. Wait, _the_ Pied Piper? What the hell?

He definitely had to be dreaming now.

And behind them, other members of the CCPD. Like he could remember their names.

Over on the other side of the church were a bunch of familiar faces, he didn’t think he’d see. Lisa Snart for one. Dr. Stein, Jefferson, Ray Palmer, Kendra… And a few others he didn’t know. Were those criminals, or just angry looking men?

Mick Rory stood off to the side. Why the hell was Heatwave here?

And as he turned fully now, the man standing in front of him, he finally locked eyes. Leonard Snart. _Whoa._

And it was then that Barry lost consciousness and fainted.

**

**48 hours earlier-**

“People are writing about it all over the internet, it’s a little weird,” Barry muttered to Felicity as he paced his bedroom with her on speaker phone.

“ _Fanfic. It’s cute, Barry. Have you even read some of these? I mean, whoa, they get into the down and dirty details-_ “

“Don’t remind me!” Barry explained, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he stopped and looked at his phone. And then he sighed. “Look, Felicity, I just… Cold’s my arch nemesis. We’re supposed to be enemies, not…lovers.” Barry shivered just from saying the word aloud - though he felt his heart skip a beat or two.

“ _Just know that you’re at a better place in your fictional relationship than most of us are in our real ones- Oh, gotta go. See you later?_ ”

“I’ll be there.”

BEEP. BEEP.

The line went dead.

Barry sighed as he looked down at the two dress shirts laid out on the edge of his bed. Snatching up the purple one, Barry threw it on and buttoned it at super-speed before he threw on a sweater over the shirt.

Nightlife in Central City was always lively if you knew how to be a part of it. But for Barry Allen, it just wasn’t his thing. He was much more comfortable out chasing the bad guys then spending a night in a club.

As he super-sped to the club doors, Felicity and Iris both walked out, laughing.

“Oh, Barry!” Iris said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Finally. We’re heading over to get something to eat; we didn’t realize how hungry we all are.” Felicity smiled as she looped her arm through Barry’s.

Barry smiled. He was so glad they decided to get something to eat.

As the three friends walked into the restaurant, the hostess walked them over to a table. Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally were already there; along with a few other friends though they were mostly from Star City.

The night was filled with two of Barry’s favorite things. Good friends and food. He really couldn’t have asked for a better night out. This was truly better than any time they could’ve spent in a club, well, Barry thought so at least. Besides, his drinking days had been long over since last year. 26 was not what it seemed.

Oliver laughed as he slapped a hand on Barry’s shoulder as all of the crew walked out onto the sidewalk.

“That story never gets old,” Oliver cleared his throat as he coughed into it. “Anyway, Barry, as always.” Oliver stopped walking and held out his other hand for him to shake.

Barry smiled and was about to move in for a hug when a sudden screech of a scream startled him, making him turn toward the noise. Glancing over to his team, Caitlin and Cisco nodded. Barry’s green eyes looked to Oliver, who also made eye contact with the younger hero.

“What was that?” Wally asked as he took a step forward.

“Wally, let’s go. We’ve got a better chance of calling Dad about this than actually figuring out what happened.” Iris insisted as she tugged on her brother’s arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

Barry watched Iris as she pulled her younger brother along and he silently thanked her. “We should go,” Barry mumbled as Cisco gave him the go ahead nod. And with that, Barry dashed off, returning within a few seconds, fully suited.

Oliver walked out of the shadows in his Arrow suit, getting his bow and an arrow ready.

“We’ll cover you,” Oliver announced as he glanced over to Diggle and Thea who were also suited up.

Barry’s eyes sparked lighting before he was off, leaving Oliver to shoot up an arrow onto a building as he scaled behind the scarlet speedster with the others.

The scream radiated through Barry’s ears, it helped him pinpoint the location of the victim, or so he thought was the victim. He came to a sudden stop, only to not be surprised. _Of course._

A bank heist. And none other than a bunch of robbers planning a heist they had just completed.

Pursing his lips, Barry folded his arms over his chest. There, before him stood Heatwave and Golden Glider with Captain Cold appearing from behind the van they were about to steal.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t bring you into the cops right now, Snart?” Barry demanded, his voice sharp.

The Arrow, Speedy, and Spartan landed beside The Flash. Arrow’s bow and arrow pointing at Captain Cold. Diggle had his gun pointed at Heatwave and Speedy had her bow and arrow pointed at Golden Glider. Clearly, the Rogues were outnumbered in people, but not in weapons.

“Well, well, well, it seems we’ve got a party here, team,” Cold smirked as he stepped forward, the cold gun in his hands, ready to shoot as he looked at Barry. “I’m a little offended we weren’t invited, Scarlet.”

Green eyes flickered over to the cases in the back of the trunk. It was clear that the Rogues had just pulled off a successful heist.

“Whatever you’ve got going on, Snart, just let the people inside go.” Barry moved a little forward as he stepped toward his arch nemesis. 

Snart motioned with his head for his team to lower their weapons, and after a few seconds of debate, they did. “Get in the van.” He barked.

Mick and Lisa shared a look, but eventually, they did as they were told.

“A word, Scarlet?” Snart asked, his blue eyes glaring at the speedster through his goggles.

Barry took a step forward, and as he did so, he turned to his friends and with his hand lowered it so they would not fire their weapons. They did as he asked, but still stood their guard.

“What is it?” Barry asked, his arms folding over his chest.

Leaning closer to Barry’s ear, Snart whispered to the hero. “These people aren’t my concern, none of them were hurt, just a little shaken up. We’ve got what we came for, so you keep quiet and so will we.” 

Pulling back, Snart gave Barry a smirky grin before he moved for the truck. “Start it up!” He shouted as he leaped into the passenger seat and the van drove off. Barry watched the van disappear into the traffic. **

As Barry awoke from a startling nightmare, he shot up in his bed, sweat poured from his temples as he looked around the room. His breath was short and quick, the only thing he was able to hear besides the racing sound of his heartbeat.

Throwing the covers from his drenched body, Barry slid out of bed and shuffled his feet all the way downstairs to get something to drink. His face crinkled in disapproval as he felt the sweat that drenched his pajamas. His mind raced with images of letting Snart and the Rogues go from earlier, but he was sure that wasn’t the only thing that was keeping him up tonight.

As he slipped quietly into the kitchen, Barry grumbled to himself, almost knocking over a vase on the countertop, but quickly grabbed it before it fell. He made a sound of annoyance as he grabbed a cup and filled it with some water. Turning on his heel, Barry was about to leave the kitchen before his eyes noticed something else. Joe’s laptop on the table.

Barry headed over to the laptop and put the water down. He flipped the computer on and started to type on it, super-fast. 

His eyes read the fan fiction super quick before they slowed down to a stop at the end. 

Green eyes were closing just from the thought of the amount of pleasure that was going on in his mind from the actual writing of what these fans were describing. But it was insane. It had to be. _Cold was his enemy._

“You amaze me, kid,” A voice broke Barry from his thoughts. A voice so familiar to him that it made Barry’s cheeks flush a bright red when he heard his tone, the small hairs on the back of his neck standing up. “You’ve got a lot to learn.”

Barry didn’t even register to stand, it was just so instinctive that he did.

“Is it just the thrill of breaking and entering that you love, or is it the fact that you’re dying for me actually to bring you to Iron Heights right now?” Barry turned to the shadows near the windows where Leonard Snart stood. The kid's cheeks back to their normal color. How could he be so stupid as not to see him before? Or, right, because it was 2 in the morning and Barry was half-asleep.

Leonard was in his usual parka. However, he didn’t wear his goggles. That was a good sign. No using of the cold gun, though Barry did notice that the gun manufactured by Cisco was holstered on Len’s hip. Before he moved, the older man turned as he looked at Barry, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Snart smirked as he crossed the room, but didn’t make it to Barry.

The young hero didn’t like that. Within the blink of an eye, Barry grabbed Len’s parka and pushed him against the wall. Why was this so damn familiar to the kid? He was getting tired of this. Or was he?

“You’ve got a lot of nerve breaking into my home, Snart.” Barry snapped anger in his voice, gleaming in his green eyes. “What’d you want?”

Snart took a sip of the hot cocoa and placed it on the ledge of the windowsill he was standing near. “You.”

Barry choked, that took the kid off guard. “ _Me?_ ” He couldn’t help but repeat it.

Pausing, Len thought for a moment. It was as if he didn’t mean to say that. “I want you to stop threatening me and my team with the CCPD because you and I both know you don’t have the guts,” Len snapped as he looked down to the kid who was pinning him against the wall. “It’s getting old real fast.” 

The grip on Len’s parka loosened, but Barry refused to let go just yet. “Fine.” Barry let go and turned away, but didn’t get far.

Quickly, Len grabbed the young hero’s forearm and Barry stopped walking.

There was a moment. Barry’s heart raced, almost stopping, too. It was just like the time on the phone earlier today when he was talking with Felicity about he and Snart being…lovers. It gave Barry a chill in his spine. A chill that could only be caused by one so cold as your arch nemesis. 

But he didn’t pull away. Barry’s eyes looked down to Snart’s hand on his arm and he turned. Barry turned to look at him.

Their eyes met.

Even if he was a regular guy who didn’t have electricity coursing through his veins when he ran, Barry was able to feel it in him right now. It used to happen when he was younger and he looked at Iris, but he never got those feelings with Iris anymore. Was Snart the reason?

Green eyes met blue eyes and instantly Barry could tell that there was something unnatural about this. Something that was there but almost as if it wasn’t supposed to be there. But something that they both felt.

The electricity. The chemistry.

Len’s hand gripped Barry’s arm a little tighter and Barry moved in closer to him. Len didn’t move his hand, their eyes locked still.

Their faces were inches apart, just like moments before, except now it was more serious than just the idle threats of a hero and his villain.

Snart moved his other hand up to caress Barry’s pale, soft cheek for a moment and then he slipped his fingers under Barry’s chin so he wouldn’t break their stare. Barry didn’t move.

“You said you wanted me,” Barry’s voice was a little raspy, the unknown feeling of what was to come left beating his heart away. “Why?”

“The thrill of wanting something you can’t have. I live for it.” Snart whispered.

“So, I’m just another chase for you, is that it?” Barry processed what Snart said and as he moved to leave, Snart’s grip on his arm tightened, so Barry didn’t move anymore.

“No,” Snart drawled, his voice serious. “It’s more than that.” The hand that rested under Barry’s chin now caressed his skin as Len slipped his fingers around to the back of Barry’s neck.

There was that chill again, but this time, he felt the chill in his bones. Something he could never get rid of now. And Barry wanted it.

Len leaned forward. “I’ve always wanted you, Barry.” His eyes weren’t lying, there wasn’t the mask of the usual blue that he saw, but, this time, something different.

Barry felt his cheeks flush a bright red, almost as red as his suit. He was glad Len wasn’t able to see how red they were in this darkness.

But as his heart raced, Barry moved his head closer to Snart’s. Their eyes were meeting again, Snart’s hand holding Barry’s neck and his arm as they leaned in, closer…

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
